


[No Title]

by threnody713



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sad, Spoilers for the end of season 5 I guess, but not really, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threnody713/pseuds/threnody713





	[No Title]

old bones  
a thousand years  
sorrow 

the wind, the trees  
whispering his name  
sun and moonlight  
eternal  
changing times, changing ways 

old bones  
a thousand years  
he waits.

 

change  
he turns—  
smiles.

an old flame  
holding the depths, keeping time  
murmurs, a soft caress  
she fades

cold swirls  
tugging, sighing—

sleep now, rest  
forget.

 

 


End file.
